


Witch Hunt

by I_am_suffering_because_of_fandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Gets a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Apologies, Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay, How Do I Tag, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Sided Roceit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Regret, Revenge, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witch Logic | Logan Sanders, Witches, could be gayer, hes an absolute idiot!, roman is so dumb. couldn't get any dumber!!, warning! roman is the big dumb!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_suffering_because_of_fandoms/pseuds/I_am_suffering_because_of_fandoms
Summary: This is inspired by witch hunt by Derederewrites!! P l e a s e read it is soooo gooooddddd!!!!!!Virgil simply wanted a peaceful life okay? He just wanted to be able to live a quiet life, occasionally meeting up with his amazing boyfriend Roman.He sure as hell didn't want t h I s.I will try to update this every day but if I have an idea for a one shot or sumthin I may not happenbasically just a bunch of words of betrayal, misunderstanding, hurt, angst, and a lot of other stuff.roman is a bit of a dick. I'm planning on him getting better tho!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeredereWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/gifts).



okay 

author here

and I am v e r y sorry-

but I started writing this ar the beginning of the year and well my headcannons for every character was much much different then

so

I deleted everything and I am going to rewrite it (hard-core edit time whooooo)

I am however, gonna rewrite the entire thing then start uploading a chapter a week or twice a week or sumthin

I am so sorry and thank you to everyone who liked and gave kudos

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by witch hunt by Derederewrites!! P l e a s e read it is soooo gooooddddd!!!!!! 
> 
> Beta read? edited? No. We die like men. 
> 
> thank you for reading this! 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> they supply me with serotonin.


End file.
